


Touché

by pica



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avrebbe giurato che Bear sarebbe stato solo una grande seccatura, più grande di quanto avrebbe potuto sopportare. <br/>Eppure, a volte, riusciva ad essere persino un amico. Un silenzioso, sincero amico; di quelli buoni, insomma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touché

«Touché» mormora Harold, quasi senza accorgersene, affilando le labbra in un sorriso deliziato. Si volta verso l’entrata dello studio, per confermarsi distrattamente qualcosa che già sapeva: non c’è nessun’altro.  
Torna a guardare Bear, e questo gli restituisce uno sguardo magnetico. Impossibile non perdersi, per lo meno per qualche attimo d’incertezza, in quegli occhioni scuri. Teneri? Non ha mai visto Bear fare del male ad una mosca, per quanto conosca la reputazione di quelli come lui. Quindi sì, persino teneri, nel loro goffo modo di fissare con curioso interesse qualsiasi cosa dotata del dono del movimento.  
Indugia, ma alla fine ritrae la mano dal pelo morbido del garrese del cane. Aveva sentito, da qualche parte, che loro preferiscono esser toccati sotto il mento, ma dopotutto Bear si è lasciato conoscere abbastanza bene da lasciargli intuire che un dettaglio del genere non faccia davvero la differenza, per lui. E poi Harold lo preferisce lì, il pelo, dove è più ispido e meno gentile, dove pochi altri deciderebbero di accarezzarlo. Sempre che – e sorride al pensiero – Bear si lasci accarezzare a quel modo da qualcun altro.  
Non appena la mano dell’uomo si allontana, il cane abbandona il grosso muso contro il cuscino, incassato fra le zampe anteriori. All’udire un mugolio provenire dalla sua gola, Harold non può far altro che sorprendersi. Non è affatto abituato a una ricerca d’affetto tanto spudoratamente sincera. Non più, ecco.  
Però sorride, dopotutto, nell’incertezza di volerlo o meno accontentare. Sì, senza dubbio gli fa tenerezza. Non lo dirà mai a nessuno, ma in fondo a sé stesso lo può confessare. Gli ricorda quasi John, ma solo fino a un certo punto; da quel confine in poi, Bear diventa il suo esatto opposto. E’ un cane, non un lupo solitario. Le somiglianze sono solo nell’apparenza.  
Lo accontenta, alla fine. Una carezza, una sola, e glielo fa capire con quello sguardo vagamente severo, sollevando le sopracciglia dietro gli occhiali. Non fosse che subito Bear solleva il muso, quasi non si aspettasse davvero un risvolto di eventi simile, ed allunga il collo per domandare di più.  
Sfacciato, per l’appunto.  
Sorridendo, sovrappensiero, Harold nemmeno si accorge che quell’unica carezza si è evoluta in quella che il cane definirebbe una lunga, lusinghiera coccola, tanto piacevole da decidere di trascinarsi un poco più avanti, giusto quella manciata di centimetri guadagnati che gli permettono di abbandonare il muso sopra la coscia dell’uomo.  
«Questo sarebbe il completo che ho appena--»  
Il riflesso di uno specchio in disuso, capovolto a terra poco più in là, gli restituisce l’immagine rovinata di un uomo seduto, gambe incrociate sul pavimento, di fianco ad un grosso cane dall’aspetto marziale, eppure pigramente accoccolato come il più docile dei cuccioli.  
Ci sarebbe quasi da rimanerci male e, in effetti, il ritirarsi brusco della mano dal pelo dell’animale suggerisce qualcosa di simile.  
E poi gli torna in mente il vestito nuovo.  
«Subdolo manipolatore» punta le mani a terra e a fatica si alza, senza far peso sulla gamba malandata «Lo sai che ho del lavoro da fare, le coccole te le farà John» ma alla fine John non ne ha mai il tempo. Crede che non se ne sia accorto? Un altro silenzioso doppiogiochista, lui. Ecco in cosa si assomigliano, ecco. E lui che sta persino a dargli retta.  
Gli concede poco più di un’occhiata, alla fine, mentre si mette a sedere alla scrivania; quanto basta per scorgere di nuovo il suo musone tristemente caduto fra le zampe, gli occhioni scuri puntati all’insù, che supplicano silenziosamente. Sorride, Harold. Piano piano, fra sé.  
«Finch, la ragazza è al sicuro, è stato un lavoro facile» la voce di John gracchia al suo auricolare, riportandolo del tutto alla realtà. Non fa in tempo a trovare le parole per ribattere, che l’altro incalza. «Eri silenzioso oggi.»  
Quando dice così non sa mai se deve interpretare il tono di un uomo preoccupato o solo vagamente divertito. Decide, come al solito del resto, per il proprio bene, di sospendere il giudizio.  
«Era un lavoro facile, Mr. Reese, l’ha detto lei. Io ho altro da fare e lei se la cava egregiamente.»  
«Sto arrivando con la colazione, comunque. Non interrompo niente?»  
Istinto. Si volta verso il cane e lui solleva il muso, quasi ci leggesse una promessa o un presentimento, nel suo sguardo.  
«Finch?»  
«Non interrompe niente,  _Mr. Reese_ , se non del lavoro importante.»  
Giurerebbe di aver sentito una risata soffocata, dall’altra parte dell’auricolare, ma ancora decide di non farci caso.  
Bear abbaia, divertito persino lui.  
 _Touché._


End file.
